For over one hundred years, since the invention of the typewriter, office furniture design remained relatively static. Typewriters were provided either with their own desks, or specially made attachments to existing desks. Now, however, with the proliferation of personal computers in the office, new elements are required in the standard suite of office equipment The typewriter is gone. It has been replaced with a personal computer and its attendant peripherals. While this is a great advance in office automation, the ubiquitous personal computer has its drawbacks. Specifically, the personal computer requires attention to a monitor and input via a keyboard and mouse. The positioning of the keyboard vis-a-vis the monitor has become a major ergonomic concern within modern industry. The substantial increase in repetitive stress disorder and other office-related ailments has put a premium on proper positioning of the office equipment with respect to their users, who themselves come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
There is, therefor, a need in the art for office equipment that can be repositioned to conform to the ergonomic requirements of equipment users. It is an object of the present invention to solve the problem in the art by providing an office system that can accommodate a personal computer and its peripherals. It is a further object of the invention to provide an office system whereby the computer peripherals can be repositioned independently of each other to better fit the ergonomic needs of the user. It is a further object of the invention to provide an office system that does not require more office space than a standard desk.